Kill Camera
Finishing moves are a game mechanic and feature introduced in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim that allow players to kill enemies with a final, deadly, and cinematically delivered strike. Finishing moves can be done on a large variety of foes, including Giants and Dragons. Enemies can perform finishing move too, if the player's health is low enough and the enemy damage high enough. Mechanics While performing a finishing move, a short animation is played, making the player vulnerable to attack and unable to carry out any other task for a couple of seconds until the animation has played through. Finishing moves also depend on the position of the enemy in relation to the character, upon attacking. For instance, striking an enemy from the flank or behind produces different finishers than a strike met head-on. Weapon conditions Finishing moves can be performed with a vast array of weapons. Bound Sword and other Conjured weapons produce finishers. Unarmed finishers can also be performed. Additionally, as a werewolf or vampire lord, finishers can be performed as well. Wielding a One-Handed weapon and a spell can void one's ability to perform a finishing move. One-move finishers It is possible to use a finishing move on an enemy with full health. This is unlikely, however, unless the player vastly outclasses the opponent or is performing a backstab attack with the Assassin's Blade perk. Moves One-Handed Two-Handed Dual Wield Unarmed Magic Archery Dragon Other As A Werewolf |- | | |} |} Controls by console * To perform a finishing move on command is done by tapping RT and moving the left analog stick at the same time in any direction, which will result in different finishing moves. * Performing a finishing move can happen randomly in a fight but can be done on command by tapping R1 and flicking the left analog stick forward. A finisher factors in how strong the player is against its enemy and how the player's character is positioned. * To perform a finishing move press the forward button (default W) and Mouse button corresponding to the character's weapon-hand when enemy is at low health. Bugs *Decapitating ghosts colors the head. If the severed head is searched, it disappears. *Decapitating Dremora summoned by Sanguine's Rose causes them to appear headless when the staff is used again. *Decapitating enemies wearing a heavy armor helmet may leave the head still intact, and the body could twitch around a bit. * Sometimes sprinting while performing a finishing animation will allow one to sprint for a unlimited time, even after stamina is exhausted. *When decapitating an NPC, the person's body may disappear, though it can still be looted. *Sometimes a bow or magic finisher may play, although the intended finishing arrow/magic bolt may miss. *If The Dragonborn is extremely low on Magicka and is using Flames/ Frostbite/ etc. and attempts to kill a enemy and the finishing cinematic plays, they may not have enough Magicka to fully kill the enemy, and the cinematic will end after about 3 seconds. Category:Skyrim: Gameplay